


終會相見

by Linkaicat



Category: London Spy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkaicat/pseuds/Linkaicat
Summary: Danny和Alex，終會再相見。





	終會相見

**Author's Note:**

> 要看這篇文之前，必須去看Jo巨巨貼心幫我們翻譯的，London Spy劇本裡的內容  
> 噗請點下面的網址  
> https://www.plurk.com/p/lzsu8h
> 
> 因為我是根據劇本的結局寫的後續

Danny隔了幾天再次去了那次教堂，之前放在墓前的紙條不見了，Danny想說大概是被清潔員收走了所以不以為意。他盯著冰冷的墓碑上刻著Alastair的名，沉思了好久好久。

 

他準備好筆與筆記本，去了倫敦大學─Alex的母校，半工半讀。他看著那些充滿活力的學生們，想像著Alex的大學生活；他看著那些充滿希望以及願景的學生們，他覺得自己正在死去。

 

半年後，他收到了一封不知來源的信，裡面附著一張往美國的機票，還有......他當時放在墓前的紙條。紙條上頭寫了一個似乎是地名的字詞，還有時間，7:25a.m.。

 

這或許是個陷阱，又或許是個轉機。Danny思考著。

但，他也沒有什麼能失去的了。就去吧。

 

況且，Danny的直覺告訴他，非去不可。

 

他花了一些時間辦理護照，收拾所有家當(其實也只有一個背包)，前往美國。

 

他花費了一些時間、詢問了十八個路人才問到那詞是什麼地方，那是一座陸橋。

 

他又花了一天的時間抵達，到的時候他望著失神了片刻，因為像極了......他與Alex初次相遇的那座橋。他望著橋面下的河水，點起一根菸，這座橋帶起他的回憶─他與Alex八個月以來的點點滴滴。

 

但，這到底是什麼意思呢？他不懂。他看了看手錶，七點三十分，早晨的溫度讓他打著牙顫。

 

 

他抽了第四根菸，七點四十五分，他失去耐心。他憤怒地將菸盒摔在地上。「Shit！」卻手滑連著手機也一同摔了下去。

 

瞪著那再度支離破碎的手機，Danny不禁氣結。他大步跨過手機的殘骸，反正也沒什麼人會聯繫他了。他挫敗地思考著身上的錢夠不夠回英國。

 

 

 

「Wait！」Danny他逐步離開那坐會勾起傷心回憶的橋，但卻在這時，聽見了他難以相信會出現的熟悉嗓音。他不可置信地轉頭，看見了一位穿著淺灰色運動服，喘著氣，手中拿著他手機殘骸的青年。

 

那位青年，Fuck！那位青年。正是Danny朝思暮想，原以為他不可能再出現於人世中的Alex，他的摯愛。

 

Fuck！Danny覺得自己是不是在作夢。他一步一步像前走過去想要確認，但Alex卻在這時後轉過身背對著他。

 

他一步一步接近，逐漸感受到Alex因跑步而散發的熱氣輻射到Danny寒冷的身子上，熱氣驅逐了Danny身上的冷意，由內而外的，即使如此Danny人有些不確定，還有他不懂為何Alex一直背對著他。「嘿、Love？轉過來讓我看看好嗎？我想知道這是不是只是一個美夢，轉過來讓我好好看看你好嗎。」但Alex終究不轉身，Danny只好走過去，面對著他才發現......

 

Danny從沒看過如此表露情緒的Alex，Alex哭得、呃，怎麼說呢？上氣不接下氣地，像個孩子般得嚎啕大哭，眼淚鼻涕都無法制地往下流。「嗚、Danny、我、我很抱、嗚、歉我......我只是想、嗚、我以為......我太傻了，害你、嗚嗚、你、呃、受苦了嗚......」他抽噎著向Danny道著歉。「如果、 如果、如果你想離開、嗚，我可以、可以理解......」他繼續說著，眼淚跟鼻涕都像是關不住似的。

 

Alex哭起來......意外得醜啊......

Danny心裡有些哭笑不得地想著。Alex給他的過大衝擊沖淡了Danny本應該激動的情緒。

 

「沒事了，Alex。我懂，我不在意，只要你回來了。」他伸手攬住了Alex，將他的頭壓上自己的肩拍撫著。

 

「現在，還有我們的新生活等著我們呢。」他感受到Alex的顫抖減緩許多，微笑地說。

 

「嗯......嗯，Danny......謝謝你......」Alex哭得眼睛紅腫，連鼻尖也變得紅通通的，他輕蹭著Danny，輕訴著。

 

當太陽慢慢升起，趨走了清晨的冷意，路上行人也漸漸多了起來。Danny與Alex手牽著手，十指相扣地並肩走在路上，溫暖的陽光灑在他們臉上，他們洋溢著幸福的笑容，準備開啟往後，美好的每一天。

 

 

  


  


  


**─小番**

 

最近轉角的星巴克，我變得很喜歡去，原因是裡頭的一位店員。

 

還記得那天，我剛好休假，為了買一送一跟著情人一同去買了星冰樂，因為我不愛喝咖啡，只喝星冰樂。下午兩點，人不是很多。

 

收到星冰樂的時候，我疑惑為何上頭的字會那麼的多，所以認真地閱讀了下，然後噗滋而笑。

  
上面寫說：『Kai女士您好，我發現您的男朋友很帥呢！但我家的Alex才是最帥的<3祝您有個美好的一天;)』

Ed問我怎麼了，我將杯子拿給他看，然後望了眼再次去招呼客人的那位帶著黑色捲髮有著些許胡渣的青年，很想看看那位名為Alex的人長得如何。

 

之後我就常常光顧，好險Ed喜歡喝咖啡，不然每天喝星冰樂也是挺膩口的。可惜下班的人潮讓他無法在杯子上頭多寫些什麼。但我知道了他的名字，叫Danny，在名牌上頭看到的。

 

禮拜五，Ed要加班，我再次去那家星巴克打算買杯咖啡去給他。下班後的星巴克依舊大排長龍。

 

我耐心得等著，偷出手機滑了滑，卻疑惑著過了五分鐘了為何隊伍都沒再移動，墊了墊腳尖逡尋了下，似乎發現最前頭一直是一位高挑的男人站著，而Danny低著頭在杯子上不知道認真地再塗寫些什麼。很快地如此慢的效率惹地後頭的人開始碎念，最前頭的男人似乎制止了Danny，讓Danny不情願地遞出杯子，高挑的男人離開隊伍前往後餐區。

 

我目光鎖定著那位男人，看見他的側臉我驚豔著，立體的五官猶如希臘雕像般美麗。唉呀，難道......他就是Alex？我拿起手機按進相機模式，偷偷拍了一張。

 

我叫了杯熱摩卡。我不知道Danny是否記得我，我好想要問問他，但他太過忙碌我怕打擾。我還是偷偷瞄著那位英俊的男人，看他上樓進用餐區。我眼珠轉了一圈，決定在拿完咖啡後上去轉一圈。

 

我偷偷坐在那位男子的斜前方，上天保佑那有個空位，絕佳的地點！男子手流巧地轉著筆盯著桌面上的文件，所以我可以大方地偷看著，我發現那杯子上畫滿了愛心，以及XXX。我看不到名字，大概是因為名字的地方面對著那位男子。我又偷拍了幾張，看了下錶才拿起放在桌上的熱摩卡離去。

 

離去前我再轉頭看了一眼，很好，我看見了杯子上的名字了！大大的Alex。他就是Alex！

 

像是發現什麼秘密般，我蹦著小跳步離開星巴克，傳LINE跟Ed說快到了，以及他看見了Alex！

 

真的比你帥呢！好啦但我還是最愛你惹<3

 

**─END**

  
_**對，Kai女士就是我，我就是要自肥(幹你娘** _


End file.
